In the interest of miniaturization of high-frequency circuits, there is an increasing demand for a dual band filter having two pass bands. As such a dual band filter, for example, there is proposed a dual band filter in which two pass bands are formed by utilizing a fundamental resonant mode and a high-order resonant mode of a dielectric resonator (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).